


I Just Want to Catch 'Em All

by keepcalmimspidey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pokemon GO, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmimspidey/pseuds/keepcalmimspidey
Summary: Emma and Henry meet while playing Pokemon Go which leads to Emma and Regina meeting. Things go from there.





	I Just Want to Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my head for months! I don't know if it's been done yet, but enjoy!

**Ding**!

 

Emma ignored the notification as she opened the radar. Her eyes went wide as a new Pokemon appeared on her radar.

 

“Ohh, cool!” She exclaimed. She looked up to make sure no one was paying too much attention to her silliness. That's when she noticed a young boy with moppy brown hair sitting by himself. She frowned. He looked a bit young to be out by himself.

 

Emma glanced back at her phone before determinedly walking over to the boy and sitting down near him. He glanced up talking in her blonde curls and bright green eyes before focusing back on his phone. Emma decided to follow his lead and continued playing on her phone.

 

It was as she was checking the status of her incubated eggs that the boy finally spoke up.

 

“Have you caught anything interesting today?” When she looked up at him her gaze met a pair of intensely inquisitive brown eyes.

 

She grinned. “Yea. I caught a Ponyta earlier and I just saw a Poliwrath on my radar. What about you, kid?”

 

He laughed. “I caught a Venusaur earlier.” He laughed harder at Emma's shocked expression.

 

“Damn.” She muttered. “How did you manage that?”

 

He showed her his phone and she noticed that his level was significantly higher than hers. “I've been playing as much as I can.” He explained. “I actually had to sneak out of the house to come down here and play. My mom thinks I've been consumed by it.” He snorted.

 

Emma chuckled. “I'm sure she's concerned about you, kid.”

 

“Henry.” the boy said with a smile. “I'm Henry.”

 

“Well, Henry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Emma.”

 

The two continued to chat amicably as they fully utilized the lured pokestop nearby. About an hour after they started talking Emma noticed a woman with dark chestnut hair and chocolate eyes walking purposefully towards the bench she was sharing with Henry.

 

She gently nudged the boy and whispered, “Hey, kid, that wouldn't happen to be your mom coming this way would it?”

 

Henry's head shot up immediately and his fear flashed across his face. “Crap.” He muttered. He turned to Emma with a grimace. “It was nice to meet you, Emma. But death awaits me.”

 

Emma chuckled. “I doubt she's going to kill you.”

 

“You don't know my mother.” He stated as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

 

A moment later and she was stood in front of Henry sending a dubious glare in Emma's direction.

 

“Henry, now that I have finally found you, you are grounded. I cannot believe you snuck out to play this ridiculous game!”

 

Henry looked down at his lap clearly ashamed at his behavior enough to show his regret. “I'm sorry mom.”

 

“I know you are, Henry. Now tell me, who is your friend?” Emma looked away from Henry to meet the woman's piercing gaze.

 

“This is Emma.” Henry mumbled. “Emma, this is my mom.”

 

Emma smiled as she stood and offered a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you...”

 

A warm hand slid into hers for a firm but quick handshake. “Regina. May I speak to you for a moment, Emma?”

 

Emma nodded and followed the woman a few feet away. The brunette turned on her and eyed her. “I don't what exactly you were doing with my son, but let it be known that I have connections in the police department.”

 

Emma's eyes went wide as she put up her hands in a placating gesture. “Whoa! I um, probably should have mentioned that I'm actually a cop.” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

 

Surprise passed over the woman's countenance. “Oh! Well then.” Regina cleared her throat. “I suppose I ought to thank you for keeping an eye on Henry then.”

 

Emma smiled. “Oh no. That's not necessary. I was just doing my job.”

 

Henry sidled up next his mother with a mischievous grin. “If you want to say thank you, mom, maybe we could have Emma over for dinner?” He winked at Emma as she watched him curiously.

 

Regina studied her son for a moment before masking her discomfort and looking to Emma with a friendly smile. “Well how about it, Emma? I was going to make lasagne tonight.” Regina watched as Emma carefully thought over the offer.

 

The blonde studied the mother-son duo for a moment before her face split with a huge grin. “Lasagne happens to be one of my favorites!”

 

 

 


End file.
